Dark Woods Circus
by Mird
Summary: Songfic to Dark Woods Circus. Brotherly!EdAl, Al's POV


**Look up 'Dark Woods Circus' on youtube. I got the lyrics on the one by blahahagirl. It's pretty cool. Brotherly!EdAl, Al's POV**

* * *

_**Dark Woods Circus**_

Oh, you're here, you're here!

Tonight, we'll be showing

The sad fate that some of this world carry

He always said that it was his fault. That he was asking for it. That it couldn't be helped.

A mistake, always a mistake. His mistake, he said.

It's not his fault. If there is such thing is fate, that chooses the path of every person, then it was fate's mistake.

Not his.

Children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out

Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with

Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out

But that night, everything was over.

He was abandoned in the darkness for no one to see. I couldn't even help him. I was already gone, my body taken, stolen, GONE.

He couldn't support himself without a leg to walk on, but he was still willing to lose more and become someone else for me.

The first sound I heard was screaming, but it didn't hurt my ears.

The sound filled up the entire room, but the darkness inside me only consumed it and I was hollow, empty in a sea that was full.

The crowns of their head that caress the dark clouds

He was always so big to me, not in size, but in importance. He always seemed to reach the stars and even above, but now the sky was dark and hanging over us both, menacing. And I hated it.

They smile as they dream of their mothers embrace

He said 'Mom' when I picked him up. He thought I was her. He wasn't afraid when I held him close. Even like this, he wanted my presence. Even when I held him in arms of cold metal, he smiled.

Oh, the deformity!

He looked horrible, inhuman, deformed.

DEFORMITY!

I was worse.

Drop by and see him

It was him.

Drop by and see him

It was the Truth.

Deep into the forest, far far in the back that way

What we wanted to know so bad, deep in a date where no one dared to go, and he had taken from us what we had never appreciated and kept from us what we always wanted.

There is a circus

The chairman with the big eyes

And ten meters tall

I was beginning to forget, like waking up from a horrible dream. Forgetting that thing, that horrible thing that was clear as crystal and seen through smoke...

A light, and his form was illuminated, a grinning face, fading to only his eyes.

He had no eyes.

All of the cast is jolly

Their forms are rather strange

Others have done the same. They have had things taken from them, perhaps more so than us.

We were not alone.

But it's so fun!

The Dark woods circus

Yes, we are alone.

One with two heads

A deformed diva

A blue beast that loves to eat things cold

Who were they? Who were they? Who else dared to try?

Does anyone wish that I were alive, so undesirable I am in this body?

He is still asleep, and all I can think is dead.

Would he still care for me, now that I look like this? I can't stand right up, only support him from the shadows.

Why do you look at me like that?

His eyes are opened, but I wish they did not see, because when he takes in my face, he is afraid.

I don't want that.

But who cares what I want?

This face that is rotting

His face is covered in blood. His eyes are slipping shut again.

He might as well be dead.

I might as well be dead.

It's painful, it's painful, and it can't be helped

It hurts to look at him, but it must hurt more to look from his eyes. To look up at a sky that can't be reached without support, a sky that is clouded with gray anyways.

She said it

But still, we continue this circus

It will never end.

Will we be like this...

(Forever!)

Forever?

It's fun, so fun!

This circus is so fun

What a sight we must be, two brothers with nothing. And yet there are people who would down on us and laugh, we are so below them. There a people who would look down on us and pity us.

I don't think I want either one.

Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes

My skin festers, reflected on my eyes

What if? What if we are never again the way we once were? What if we rot away, forgotten by the cruel world that will always move so much faster than us.

How can we keep up?

We can't. Not like this.

We will always be like this.

I want to die, want to die

This is death.

I would rather be dead than live like this.

Get me out of here, please

I am empty.

It is impossible for anyone to say and feel

I can't feel. I don't even want to.

Can he feel? Does he know how carefully I'm holding him, trying not to cause him any more pain?

Does he know that I'm not succeeding?

Maybe not feeling is better.

The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure

I lean in to him, trying to give him warmth that isn't there. This is not him; this body is too mangled, too twisted.

This is not him.

This could never, ever be him.

But it is him.

I wish it wasn't.

To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns

I run out as fast as I can, but my movements are slow. I can't see. I can't hear. I can't feel.

Even if there was light, it wouldn't guide me.

Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street

I have walked down this road many times. I thought I knew my way. But I am lost.

This child has to cower alone

He is with me, as he always is.

Why have I never felt more alone?

I guess the shadows reach long

But the friends that talk have their waists aligned

There is no light, but I see my shadow on the ground in front of me. It is always ahead, mocking me. There always two shadows, walking side by side. Once is me, one his him.

Now, there is only one. He is unseen in the darkness. I don't want to see him.

You are later and before and by yourself

The entire universe is in one place and history is happening all at once. Everyone who lives and lived and will live is a part of me, and I am by myself.

His face clouds my vision, seen out of eyes that aren't, weren't and never will be mine.

Oh, you're here, you're here!

Drop by and see him

Drop by and see him

Something taunts me. I can't remember.

He took my brother. He took me. I will never see him again.

I hope.

(Drop by, to the Dark Woods)

There was a place, that's where it all is. Everything we have lost. But it's dark in not where I ever want to be, even if it means to regain it all.

I burst through the door and I don't need to say anything, but I do.

As I speak, two words linger in the back of my head, two words that are said by someone I don't remember.

(It's fun)


End file.
